


A Summer of Ghosts

by academy_x



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghost Hunters, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Roadtrips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 02:58:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8311243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/academy_x/pseuds/academy_x
Summary: Nami, Usopp and Luffy plan on spending their summer looking for ghosts. Nami is the brains of the operation. Usopp drives the van. Luffy just want to punch a ghost.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this doesn't really take place in any real country haha and i don't know anything about ghosts or hunting them

The van was sticky and hot, even with the wind blowing in from the rolled-down window. It smelled weirdly like Doritos inside. They really should have cleaned it out before setting off. No matter what Usopp claimed, 10 year old gum-wrappers were not part of the charm.

Nami tucked a sweaty strand of hair behind her ear and sighed. The video-camera had worked just fine yesterday when she had done a test run, but it was refusing to work now. She banged it gently against the dashboard. It flickered to life. She held the camera steady with one hand and undid her seatbelt with the other, ignoring Usopp's protests about safety. Nami turned to face the backseat. In it Luffy was, predictably, sleeping. He was leaning against a bag of equipment, drooling on the fabric and snoring. Nami snapped her fingers in front of his face.

“Hey! Hey, Luffy! Wake up. Tell the camera about yourself. What's your goal for this expedition?”

“I want to punch a ghost.” Luffy said, grinning from ear to ear.

Nami asked him a couple more questions, tried to get him to delve deeper, but Luffy was a simple guy with motivations. There were only so many ways you could say _I want to punch a ghost_. Instead she turned her attention to Usopp. He remained obstinately silent, eyes fixed on the road.

“I really shouldn't talk while driving.” Usopp said.

Nami rolled her eyes and kept the camera pointed at him.

“Fine…” Usopp said. “My name is Usopp, and I want to make it very clear that I was forced to be here because I'm your only friend who can drive.”

“Hey, I can drive!” Nami interjected. “I just can't afford a license so it's not technically legal for me to… shit! I probably shouldn't say that on video, we'll just edit that out. Anyways hi guys! I'm Nami, and I'm here to prove that ghosts are real, and when I do, I'll cash in on that 1,000,000$ reward.”

Her eyes got a little glazed over as she imagined what it would be like to be a millionaire. Nami did that often. First of all she would buy her mom a real house with a huge garden, pay of their debt and Nojiko's studies and then she'd fly to the big city and go shopping without looking at the price-tags. Nami always knew she would be rich. This wasn't her first scheme to achieve it. Sometimes she thought that if she put even just half the energy in her school-work that she put in her plans, she would get there faster, but it didn't seem as fun. Going ghost-hunting with her two best friends on the other hand sounded perfect.

It was their last summer together before college and adulthood and responsibilities began working on tearing them apart. Nami was determined to never let that happen, but you never knew. Either way she was going to enjoy this summer with every breath.

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't decided if ghosts are real in this au and if other paranormal stuff is real but here's some info about nami, usopp and luffy's relationship to the paranormal
> 
> nami: a true believer in ghosts who had an encounter as a child, both scared and intrigued by the paranormal  
> usopp: a sceptic who believes in logic and science... until it gets dark  
> luffy: believes in everything you tell him which includes ghost, spent a summer looking for bigfoot in the woods with his brothers
> 
> also this au has zero dead moms (+ other family members)
> 
> this isn't very long but im posting anyways bc i might write more


End file.
